A Different Kind Of Relatisonship
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: 'Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi. Apa lagi yang ku butuhkan ? Karena aku menyukainya. Aku tahu seperti apa dia dan aku masih tetap menyukainya. Aku tahu ia melihat orang lain, tapi ia berpikir aku tidak tahu. Se- naive itulah dia' [Seme Kook Uke V}


**_...A Different Kind Of Relationship..._**

 ** _By Kimmy_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Jungkookie, sedang apa ?"_

"Hanya sedang membantu Yoon Gi Hyung mengarang lirik"

 _"_ _Bagaimana kabar Jungkookie?"_

 _"_ Aku baik-baik saja...Tae ?"

 _"_ _Kalau Jungkookie baik-baik saja, Tae pun juga baik-baik saja...Jungkookie sudah makan ?"_

"Sudah...Aku makan bersama Yoon Gi Hyung"

"Ah~ sudah makan ya...Kalau begitu, hari ini Jungkookie ingin melakukan apa ?"

"Entahlah...Aku tidak tahu"

 _"_ _Oh...Kalau begitu Tae akan datang ke apartemen Jungkook malam ini, okey ?"_

"...Okey"

Dan percakapan mereka segera tamat. Jungkook langsung membanting tubuhnya ke senderan kursi kerja milik temannya yang galak. Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar melalui mulutnya. Dahi yang berkeringat tipis di penuhi oleh urat-urat lelah yang menyembul keluar. Tangan tersebut bergerak ke arah keningnya dan memijat-mijat kecil untuk merilekskan dirinya sendiri. Jungkook senang kekasih manisnya kali ini menghubunginya, tapi rasanya miris juga mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Matanya terpejam saat pijatan kecil yang ia lakukan di bagian kening membantunya untuk lebih relaks, tanpa Jungkook ketahui, Yoon Gi temannya berdiri di depan pintu sambil terus menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutnya. Manusia berkulit pucat yang mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan panjang dengan gambar Kumamon yang merupakan tokoh kartun kesukaannya serta celana pendek yang melebihi lutut memperlihatkan pahanya tengah memperhatikannya dan juga merasa kasihan pada temannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah seharusnya mengakhiri semuanya, Kook" Dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoon Gi, Jungkook langsung membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap temannya yang lebih tua darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Hyung..." Balas Jungkook dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang yang sudah pasrah dengan takdirnya.

"Ya, kau bisa" Ujar Yoon Gi sambil berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Jungkook, kemudian tangan tersebut mengelus rambut Jungkook.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa... Hanya tidak mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku strees, bagaimana hidupku kalau sampai mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya, bisa-bisa aku gila Hyung" Jawab Jungkook sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Tapi kalau seperti ini, kau yang di rugikan terus Kook" Kata-kata Yoon Gi memang benar, ia lah yang akan paling sering di rugikan.

"...Aku pun tak apa di rugikan terus, asalkan ia tidak pergi dariku Hyung" Jungkook mengatakan itu dengan tentang Tahyung tak boleh sedikitpun jauh darinya, suaranya, tingkahnya, sifatnya, bahkan kebohongan manis yang ia lakukan pun tak boleh jauh dari Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya, dan suasana berubah menjadi hening. Tak sengaja mata Yoon Gi melirik ke arah Note Book yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menulis tulisan tangan. Kali ini tulisan yang ada di dalam buku tersebut bukan tulisannya, karena penasaran Yoon Gi berusaha membacanya dari tempat ia berdiri.

 _'Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi_

 _Apa lagi yang ku butuhkan ?'_

 _'_ _Karena aku menyukainya_

 _Aku tahu seperti apa dia dan aku masih tetap menyukainya_

 _Aku tahu ia melihat orang lain, tapi ia berpikir aku tidak tahu_

 _Se- naive itulah dia'_

 _'_ _Untuk berkencan dengan orang sepertimu_

 _Berapa banyak lagi aku harus bertahan ? Kemana kau akan pergi hari ini ?_

 _Kurasa inilah kehidupan_

 _Inilah cinta yang kulakukan'_

 _'Kau berharga bagi semua yang patah hati karenamu_

 _Kau berharga, semuanya menunggu pesanmu_

 _Kau, ya, itu kau_

 _Tidak apa-apa menggunakanku hanya saat kau membutuhkanku'_

 _'_ _How much is it ?_

 _Biarkan aku membeli cintamu, mudah bukan_

 _Terima kasih sudah membalas pesanku seketika saat aku bilang akan membelikan baju baru_

 _Aku akan membeli seluruh toko untukmu, tidak peduli berapa harganya'_

 _'Aku tidak butuh uang_

 _Dimana lagi aku mungkin akan membutuhkannya ?_

 _Aku hanya senang melihatmu, seperti anak anjing'_

 _Kau tahu aku lebih baik kehilangan kepalaku daripada panggilan telephonemu'_

Yoon Gi menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena merasa prihatin dengan beberapa ide lirik yang Jungkook buatkan-kali ia melirik ke arah Jungkook dan kemudian Note Book nya sendiri, begitu terus selama beberapa akhirnya sebuah desahan panjang keluar, menandakan kalau ia ikut frustasi walau hanya membaca curhatan hati Jungkook dari sebuah lirik lagu.

"Kook-ah...Aku tahu lagu ini bertemakan cinta sepihak, tapi kurasa lirik yang kau tulis ini bukannya memiliki kesan menyedihkan melainkan kesan tentang kefrustasian" Ujar Yoon Gi hanya untuk sekedar tahu Jungkook, temannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri saat ini tengah menahan ledakan kesedihan serta kekecewaannya.

"...Akan ku carikan ide lain nanti" Yoon Gi bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara lemah Jungkook yang bergetar. Di saat seperti ini Yoon Gi merasa ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tidak bisa menghibur Jungkook, akibat sikap dinginnya yang terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukan kehangatannya.

* * *

Jungkook terus berdiam diri di kamar mandi dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang kacau akibat sempat mabuk-mabukkan. Emosi yang tidak terkontrol saat mabuk membuatnya meluapkan semuanya di saat itu juga sampai membuat matanya sembab, warna hitam tampak menghiasi kantung matanya karena semalam terlalu lama menangis di kamar sampai tak sempat tidur, saja Jungkook cengeng, tapi memang begitulah ia. Seorang lelaki dengan hati sensitif yang di sukai banyak wanita namun lebih memilih untuk memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pria yang tak kalah manis dan cantiknya dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana. Kekasihnya yang mengatakan akan datang ke apartemennya tadi malam, kenyataannya adalah itu hanya sebuah kebohongan kecil lainnya.

Walaupun ia sering di bohongi dengan kebohongan indah di sertai dengan nada lembutnya dan senyuman manisnya yang memabukkan, Jungkook tetap tak bisa membiarkan si manis tersebut menjauh darinya. Sehari tidak mendapatkan balasan pesan dari kekasihnya saja sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa kacau, apalagi sampai harus berpisah dengannya dan membiarkannya dengan kekasih simpanannya.

Ting~

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang langsung membuat Jungkook berlari ke arah benda tersebut dan mengambilnya unutk mengecek siapa yang baru saja mengirimnya sebuah pesan.

 _From : Namjoonie Hyung_

 _To : Justin Seagull_

 _'_ _Dude, whatcha doing ? Aku dapat uang banyak hari ini, ayo pergi minum...Aku yang traktir'_

Jungkook menghelas nafasnya dan langsung membanting ponselnya di atas kasur, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaiannya sekalian mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya untuk menyegarkan dirinya yang tampak kacau.

Xxx

Jungkook ingin sekali bilang pada pria di depannya ini yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya, kalau semalam sehabis pulang dari apartemen Yoon Gi ia sudah lebih dulu minum sendiri, dan kini ia menemani teman lainnya untuk menikmati soju yang sudah ia konsumsi tadi. Namjoon di hadapannya terus saja mengoceh tentang hal yang sebenarnya Jungkook tidak pedulikan. Telinganya seolah menjadi tuli, kesadarannya pun tak sepenuhnya menempel dengan dirinya. Otaknya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Matanya memang menatap ke arah Namjoon temannya, tapi percayalah tak ada pancaran emosi di dalam manik mata hitam tersebut, kesadaran Jungkook kembali melekat padanya lagi saat Namjoon melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Dude...Are you listening ?" Jungkook menggeleng dengan lemah, masih sambil menunjukkan binar kosong di matanya.

"Kau tampak sedikit berbeda hari ini..." Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan dari Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung hari ini...Aku akan mentraktirmu semua botol soju yang kau pesa-" "Aku tidak butuh soju Hyung" Wajah ceria Namjoon langsung lenyap seketika, tergantian dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan saja padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini ?" Awalnya Jungkook sempat terdiam sejenak, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan masalah yang menempel semenjak ia mengetahui kalau ia bukanlah satu-satunya kekasih Taehyung.

"Ini tentang Taehyung..." Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia mendengarkan dan memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Aku sudah menceritakan hal ini bersama Yoon Gi Hyung, kalau kenyataannya aku bukanlah satu-satunya kekasih Taehyung" Jungkook menutup mulutnya untuk berhenti bercerita demi memperhatikan reaksi Namjoon yang tengah membelalakan matanya akibat shock dengan kenyataan yang Jungkook ceritakan.

"Sudah kuduga reaksimu akan seperti itu... Intinya adalah, Tae memiliki orang lain selain aku, dan kurasa ia memanfaatkanku Hyung"

Jungkook segera menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap khawatir ke arah Jungkook. Suasana sunyi di antara mereka berdua terjadi selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya sebuah suara tawa yang Jungkook kenal tak sengaja terdengar oleh telinganya. Kepalanya pun menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari suara tawa yang berhasil mengambil alih semua perhatiannya. Rupanya tak hanya Jungkook yang kenal oleh suara tawa itu, tetapi Namjoon juga mengetahui suara tak asing tersebut. Mereka berdua melihat ke sekililing untuk mencari tahu dari siapa suara tawa tersebut keluar.

Pandangan mereka berdua berhenti di satu titik, dimana seorang 2 pria tengah tertawa dengan satu terlihat sangat tinggi dan tampan dengan kulit putih, dan satunya lagi...Taehyung ?!

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan...Brengsek sekal-" Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya hendak menghampiri Taehyung dengan kekasih lainnya namun Jungkook langsung menarik lengan Namjoon yang sontak saja menghentikan Namjoon dari kegiatan yang hampir saja akan menimbulkan masalah besar. Namjoon pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook, Jungkook hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil masih menggenggam lengan Namjoon dengan sangat erat, matanya menatap dingin ke arah Namjoon seolah mengatakan ia tidak perlu melakukan itu.

"Kook...Lepaskan aku ! Akan kuberi pelajaran pada kekasihmu yang sangat kau cintai itu, ia tidak seharusnya menduakan-" "Akan kuberi pelajaran padamu Hyung kalau kau sampai membentak kekasihku" Namjoon menatap tak percaya pada Jungkook yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin. Namjoon memegang tangan Jungkook dan secara paksa melepaskan cengkraman erat tangan Jungkook di lengannya lalu kembali ke duduk di bangkunya.

Suasana sunyi kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jungkook terus menatap Taehyung dari kejauhan sedangkan Namjoon fokus pada pikirannya yang sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Jungkook sadar kalau sebenarnya ia hampir sama dengan korban Stockholm Syndrome. Jungkook tak jauh berbeda dengan para penderita Stockholm Syndrome yang hanya dimanfaatkaan oleh penyiksanya. Ia ingin Jungkook tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, namun sejujurnya Jungkook sudah mengetahui kenyataannya. Ia hanya menolak untuk menghadapinya, Jungkook masih tetap menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"So Pathetic...You love him, but he doesn't love you" Namjoon berujar dengan kalimat sarkasme, telinga Jungkook seolah tuli dengan suara Namjoon, telinganya lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan suara tawa yang di keluarkan oleh kekasih dengan otomatis membayangkan kalau ia lah yang membuat Taehyung nya tertawa senang, bukannya lelaki yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

"Kau tampak seperti anjing peliharaan yang selalu setia dengan pemiliknya, walaupun di kenyataan, begitu si anjing sudah tidak menarik lagi, pemiliknya bisa saja membuangnya dan menggantikannya dengan anjing ataupun hewan peliharaan yang lebih menarik lagi"

Rahang Jungkook mengeras, giginya saling bergemeletuk, tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Ingin sekali ia mengamuk tepat di depan Namjoon yang sudah mengeluarkan kalimat yang terdengar begitu merendahkan dirinya. Karena sudah tidak kuat melihat sang kekasih yang asik bergelayut manja dengan orang lain dan mendenarkan kalimat sindiran dari Namjoon, Jungkook segera bangun dari kursi yang ia duduki dan pergi keluar dari tempat yang untuk hari ini sangat ia benci.

* * *

 _'_ _Taehyung-ah...Aku sangat menyayangimu, sampai-sampai aku merasa gila bila tidak mendengar suaramu untuk sehari saja...Tapi sepertinya kau lebih menyayangi orang lain, bagaimana kalau begini saja...Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk terus bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai ? Karena aku menyayangimu aku tidak tega memaksamu untuk terus mencintaiku. Karena aku menyayangimu aku rela menjadi satu-satunya yang tersiksa agar kau bisa terus tertawa...Kalau kau sudah menerima voice mail ku ini, tolong jangan di balas...Kalau kau membalas, aku akan semakin menyayangimu dan langsung merubah pikiranku untuk membiarkanmu bebas, tapi kalau seandainya di lain waktu kau mau kembali mencintaiku...Aku akan selalu menunggu'_

Taehyung terus saja meneteskan air matanya dan memutar ulang voice mail dari Jungkook yang baru ia buka beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah berani membiarkan Jungkook tersiksa, ia ingin sekali membalas voice mail dari Jungkook namun akibat tangisnya, suaranya tidak dapat terdengar dan ternggorokannya terasa begitu sakit. Taehyung hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung, sambil menjambak rambutnya seolah sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri yang sudah berani menduakan Jungkook dengan orang lain. Rasa bersalah semakin besar bersamaan dengan rasa cintanya kepada Jungkook yang juga ikut membesar.

Taehyung menggerakkan jari-jemarinya dengan cepat di atas layar ponselnya untuk mencari nomor telephone Jungkook, begitu menemukannya Taehyung langsung menghubungi Jungkook dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya serta memulainya dari awal. Sayangnya dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihaknya kali ini, Jungkook tidak menjawab telephonenya, berkali-kali Taehyung mencoba namun Jungkook tetap tidak mengangkat telephone darinya. Saking frustasinya Taehyung langsung membanting Hp nya dan menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Jungkook pun juga ikut menangis karena sedari tadi melihat nama Taehyung tertera di layar ponselnya, ia ingin sekali mengangkat telephone dari si manis yang di cintainya itu. Hanya saja untuk sehari ini, ia ingin otaknya tidak di penuhi dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang Taehyung.

* * *

 **End**

 **Yang udah baca tolong follow, favorite atau kasih review~ hehe, kali ini lagi terinspirasi sama lagunya Giriboy kalau gak salah judulnya Hogu. Lirik di atas tadi juga arti lirik dari lagu Giriboy, lagunya memang punya kesan kasihan. Karena udah terlalu banyak ff Tae yang tersiksa jadi ak buat JK aja yang tersiksa lol**


End file.
